naruto the book
by silence78091
Summary: all it is is my book of the story of naruto...sorry for my not all that good writing


There was once a nine-tailed demon that with one swing of its tail could crumble mountains and raise tsunamis. It attacked a village hidden in a forest trees and the ninjas of this village fought it. Even their most powerful techniques could not make a scratch on it. But one ninja, called the Fourth Hokage appeared riding a giant frog and defeated the demon at the cost of his life. To defeat it he had to seal it into a newborn baby, and that baby's name was…

CHAPTER 1: UZUMAKI NARUTO! Part 1!

A boy with blonde hair was on a rope connected to a mountain. He had an orange jumpsuit, goggles, a paintbrush in his hand, and blue sandals on. He had three whiskers on each cheek and a carefree attitude. This boy was the village prankster, Uzumaki Naruto. Everyone hated him because he was the container of the nine-tailed demon they had sealed into him twelve years before. For all they knew the demon could burst out of him anytime and kill everyone. Because everyone hated him he acted out for attention…

"GYAHAHA!!!" Naruto burst out in laughter.

The mountain he was connected to had the faces of four men the village called Hokages. Each one had done something of great importance to the village and was the strongest ninja in the village.The First Hokage was known for the founding of Konohagakure and had great forest techniques called Jutsu. The Second had great water Jutsu and a legendary blade made out of thunder. The Third could summon an ape that had awesome fighting skills and was a master of all Jutsu. And the Fourth was considered the greatest as he defeated and sealed the great nine-tailed demon called the Kyubi into Naruto and created several powerful Jutsu. But all the faces of these extraordinary heroes were graffitied on. The First and Fourth had blood coming from their nose and a spiral on both their faces. The Second had a mark around his eye, another spiral on his cheek, and a pile of poop on his other cheek. And the Third had blood coming from his eyes and nose.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!!"a voice yelled.

"What is it? Please don't tell me Naruto's at it again!"The Third said.

The Third had retired before the Fourth had come to power but took his position back when the Fourth sacrificed himself for the village. He was elderly with gray hair, a grey beard and a smoking pipe in his mouth.

The owners of the voices stepped up and were two ninja of the village."Yes! It was that good-for-nothing brat Naruto! He's desecrating the Hokage's Mountain with paint!"

The Third raised himself from what he was doing and put on a hat with the symbol of fire on it."Sigh…"

Several voices started yelling."Quit causing trouble like this every day!"

"Look at what you've done!"

"You'll pay for this!"

Naruto then replied "Shut up you Idiots! You're only yelling at me because you could never do something this bad! But I can!!! I'm incredible!!!"

"Geez…What has he done…Hmm?" sighed the Third.

With the Third there was another man. He had a scar across his face, a headband with the village emblem on it and brown hair that was brought up in a ponytail. Also he had a vest on and a patch with a spiral on it. He was what the village called a Chunin because of his average ninja abilities. "Sorry Hokage-Sama. I apologize for this." The Chunin said. He then bent back in stress.

"Oh! You're here?"The Hokage said in surprise.

The Chunin then yelled at Naruto in rage "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS FOR?!?!?!AND DURING CLASS TIME?!?!?! "

Naruto looked back noticing the person who yelled at him was his teacher Iruka and said in horror "YIKES!!! It's Iruka!" He then released himself from the rope holding him up thinking he could use his Jutsu to save himself. Naruto put his hands together as he fell to use his technique and then noticed that he didn't remember the hand signs used to save himself. As he fell he was fortunate enough to catch hold of a branch.

Iruka brought a long rope out of a pocket and slung it at Naruto. The rope went superfast and by itself wrapped around Naruto. Iruka then pulled the rope and caught Naruto as he came rushing toward him.

"TOMORROW IS THE GRADUATION EXAM!!!YOU'VE FAILED TWO TIMES ALREADY!!!THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO ACT OUT!!! IDIOT!"Iruka yelled furiously.

"Whatever…"Naruto whispered.

Iruka made a grin and his eyes became wrathful. "TIME FOR A REVIEW LESSON ON HENGE NO JUTSU!!! EVERYBODY LINE UP!!!TRANSFORM PERFECTLY INTO ME!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?!" voices throughout the room screamed.

A young girl with long pink hair stepped up. She was attired with a dress that had wide slits in the sides and under that were shorts. In her hair was a pink ribbon. She put her hands together and made a hand sign. Smoke ascended from the ground and she changed into a copy of Iruka.

"Good Sakura. Next."Iruka said

A boy with black hair stepped up. His hair parted to both sides of his face when it reached his forehead and rose a little at the back .He had a blue shirt with short sleeves on him and on the back of it was the symbol of his family. On his shorts were tape and a small pouch and on his feet were blue sandals. He then put his hands together and made a hand sign. Smoke appeared again and he also turned into Iruka.

"Good Sasuke.Naruto you're next! No fooling around!"

"It's your entire fault that we have to do this stupid training!" some of the fellow students said.

"_Man…This sucks…"_ Naruto walked up to Iruka. "_Ok! __Let's__ go!"_ Naruto did the same as the others and smoke appeared. When the smoke parted… Instead of changing into Iruka he changed into a long haired naked blonde girl version of himself!

"WHAT THE-?!" Iruka yelled. His nose started bleeding.

"HAHA!!!I call this my sexy Jutsu!!!"

"IDIOT!!!!! DON'T INVENT USELESS PERVERT JUTSU!!!"

"You can't go home until you've finished cleaning this from the mountain." Iruka said.

"Like I care…I don't have anyone to go home to anyways…" Naruto replied. As he continued scrubbing the mountain his face suddenly became sullen.

"Naruto…"

"What?"Naruto replied with an irritated look.

"How about when you're done with this I buy you ramen?"Iruka said.

Naruto's face shone in radiance. "OK!!!Now that's motivation!!!"

SlurpNaruto and Iruka were at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"Naruto"Iruka said

"Yeah, Iruka?"

"Why'd you do that to the faces? Don't you know who the Hokage are?"

"Of course!"Naruto replied "They're the strongest in the village right? And among them is the Fourth the man who saved us from the Kyubi right?"

"Then why did you do that?"

"Because…One day I'll become Hokage! And not only that but I'll surpass all the previous Hokages! And I'll make the whole village look up to me!"He said in excitement. "By the way…I have a request…"

"What d'you what seconds?"

"No… Can I borrow your headband, pretty please???"

"This? No way! You can't wear it until graduation! It's a symbol of your coming to age! Maybe you'll get one tomorrow!"Iruka replied.

"STINGY!!!"Naruto yelled.

"Haha! That's why you took off your goggles?"

"For the graduation you have to make a copy of yourself with Bunshin no Jutsu! When you're called please step up."Iruka said.

"_Great why did it have to be this one_?! _This is my worst skill!!!_"Naruto thought "_Whatever! I'll do it!!!" _Naruto put his hands together and yelled "Bunshin!" When he yelled this clouds appeared. When they parted they revealed a lifeless pale version of Naruto on the ground.

"FAIL!" Iruka screamed.

"Iruka…This is his third time and he did actually make a clone…why don't you let him pass?"The person who said this was another Chunin. He was another teacher at the Ninja Academy. He had silver hair that reached his neck. His name was Mizuki.

Naruto eyes shined and he smiled instantly.

"No. Everyone else made three clones while he only made one. Plus it was a useless clone. I can't let him pass."Iruka replied.

Naruto's happiness instantly turned into anger.

Everyone had passed the graduation exams except Naruto. He was sitting on a wooden swing under a dark tree.

"Hey that kid… isn't he the only one that failed?"A girl said.

"Yeah.It's a good thing too. We can't have someone like him becoming a shinobi.You know since hes…"another girl replied.

"Hey we're not supposed to talk about that."

Naruto raised himself from the swing and walked away.

"Iruka…I need to talk to you."

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"Iruka replied.

Naruto was walking back to his house.

"Hey! Naruto!"

Naruto suddenly turned back."Mizuki-sensei!"He yelled.

"You know…Iruka's a very serious person…his parents were killed when he was young and since then he's had to do everything for himself…"Mizuki said.

"But why does he only pick on me?"Naruto asked.

"It's because you both are alike…I think he wants you to become strong the right way…please try to understand his feelings since neither of you have parents."

"But I wish I graduated…"

"Well" Mizuki said "I'll tell you a secret."Mizuki said.

"Huh?"Naruto replied.

Authors notes: Sorry its not that good…im really not good at writing…please somebody make this story better by being my editor!!!Any ways…here are some Naruto terms you should know for this chapter

Kyubi-The nine-tailed fox demon sealed in Naruto.

Jutsu is a type of magic that is used by manipulating chakra. There are three main types.Ninjutsu-Offensive Genjutsu-Illusionary Taijutsu-Physical

Chakra-an energy used to use Jutsu. There are five types fire, wind, water, thunder, and earth.

Bunshin-clone

Henge-transform

Konohagakure is the leaf village.

Hokage-the leader of the hidden leaf village and one of the five (later there's six) kages over the world.

Ramen-ramen noodles, roman noodles, cup noodles, instant cup noodles

Sensei-teacher


End file.
